


some present moments of the future

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, non-youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: Dan is always running out of time.or Phil has a busy boyfriend.





	some present moments of the future

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to @insectbah for beta reading this!

_It's enough to close my eyes for stars to rain,_  
_your hand here is enough,_  
_your lips are enough._  
-D. J. A.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Dan is always running out of time, Phil has noticed. He is always running. His chocolate eyes linger on a clock more often than not, like he is on a race against time. Like he needs to be one step ahead. There is no point trying to stop him; Dan’s never slowing down.

“How long do we have?” Phil has learned to ask everytime he sees Dan looking at a clock, a hint of anxiety starting to cloud his gaze. Today, the question comes up when they are laying on bed. Phil just woke up but he can tell Dan has been awake for a while. One of Dan’s legs is trapped between Phil’s and his arm is snaked around Phil’s waist, touching his bare skin under his shirt, fingers tapping like the tick-tock of a clock.

“Like five minutes before I have to get up,” Dan says, and Phil feels himself pout.

“And when are you coming back?”

“Dunno, on Friday, probably.” 

Phil’s half asleep brain only can whine at that. “Move in here.”

“We have been over this,” Dan tells him, amusement clear in his tone. “It’s only been three months.”

“That’s a long time,” he argues.

“That’s almost no time.”

“Time’s stupid.”

“Maybe,” is all Dan says.

He doesn’t come back until Friday.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“Mum wants me to go visit her,” Phil tells Dan over the phone. He has it squished between his shoulder and his ear while he tries to pour the dry ingredients he just mixed with the wet ones.

“That’s nice,” Dan hums on the other side of the line. Phil doesn’t know what Dan is doing but he wishes he was here.

“I guess,” Phil answers distractedly. Some flour escapes the bowl, coating the counter with white dust, and he curses under his breath.

“What happened?”

“Spillage.”

“Oh, dear. What are you even doing?” Dan asks.

“I’m baking,” Phil grunts as he tries to reach the kitchen roll while still holding the bowl and the phone.

“Trying to impress me?” 

Phil can almost hear the smirk on his voice.“Nope,” he replies, not missing a beat. “I’m trying to impress Bryony.”

“Do I need to fight her to death for your attention?”

“No, I wouldn’t want you to die,” Phil laughs and puts the empty bowl away.

“Wow, thanks,” Dan deadpans. At that moment Phil hears someone talking to Dan but he can’t make out what they are saying. “Hey, I have to go now. I’ll see you later, okay? I’ll bring wine.”

“Bye,” Phil says to no one. 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder,” Dan says playfully. Phil glares at him.

Dan gets up from his desk and away from Phil’s line of vision, so Phil whines, “Where are you going?” while he leans closer to his computer as if it was going to help him to see better.

“I need to get something from my bag,” he yells back.

“How bad is their grammar?” Phil asks when Dan comes back frowning at a bunch of papers.

“Horrific,” he answers, putting the essays back on his desk. “Sorry, I needed to put them here or I would have forgotten that I have to grade them later.”

“You? Forgetting something? Sounds quite impossible.”

“Yeah?” Dan smiles, swinging his chair from side to side.

“You are Mr. Responsibility; you can’t forget about anything,” Phil tells him as he lays down on the bed and curls awkwardly around his laptop.

Dan sits there for a second just looking at Phil through his computer. “I wish you were here,” he says.

Phil closes his eyes tightly and turns away from the camera's focus because he is still trying to get used to Dan’s sudden bursts of affection via heavily charged confessions in the middle of the night.

“Come back,” Dan says, laughing quietly.

Phil complies. “I miss you,” he mumbles against his arm and looks at Dan through his lashes.

“Me too.” Dan bites his lip. “You’ll be back in three days.”

“Three days is too much time,” Phil complains.

“Time is stupid,” Dan tells him, a little smile dancing on his lips and one of his dimples showing up.

“Yeah,” Phil sighs, “it is.”

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“You’ll have to help me check grammar on the papers I received today,” Dan says, putting down his phone and reaching for the warm cup of tea that Phil is offering him.

Phil huffs as if he actually minds helping Dan and plops down beside him on the small couch of the Starbucks that they are in. Dan’s free arm immediately finds its place over Phil’s shoulders.

“I feel like I’m going to die; I can’t with finals’ season.” Dan tilts his head back against the couch. Phil plants a chaste kiss on his exposed throat and Dan turns his head towards him. “Tell me something?” he asks quietly, sweetly.

“Last night I had a dream.” Phil pauses to sip at his coffee. “I was driving and -” Dan gives him a look. “I know I can’t drive, let me finish,” he rolls his eyes playfully, “so I was on this long, desert road and suddenly I saw someone asking for a ride so obviously, I pulled over -- don’t look at me like that. As the person came closer I noticed it was Martyn.” 

“No,” Dan gasps, faking surprise, and Phil kicks him weakly. 

“And I knew he was my brother but apparently, he didn’t. So the whole ride I tried to make him remember me.” 

“That sounds stressful.” 

“It was at first! But then, we arrived where he needed to be and he got out of the car, and I was watching him go…”

“Like a creep.” Dan interrupts him. “You always do that.”

“Whatever,” Phil shoves his elbow against Dan’s rib cage, “I was watching him, and he turned around and asked ‘Dibbit?’ and then we had a moment, we hugged. It was nice at the end.”

“Dibbit?” Dan asks fondly.

“Yeah, when I was younger I couldn’t say Philip so I called myself Dibbit instead.”

“That’s cute,” Dan says with that high pitched voice that he reserves for cute animals and Phil.

They carry on with their conversation for a while, drinking their beverages and just enjoying their time together. They plan the things they are going to do later as they are free for the rest of the day, but then Dan’s phone rings.

“Yes, Mara?” he asks. Phil notices immediately that he is annoyed. At least Dan is as upset with the interruption as Phil himself is. “Can’t anyone else do that? I’m kind of busy right now.” Dan listens to what the other person is saying and Phil watches him. In the end, he sighs deeply, “I’ll go but I have to leave at six.” Dan waits. “I know, it’s fine. I’ll see you there.”

Dan looks at him, defeated. “I am very sorry.”

“It’s okay, I understand. You are the big boss, you have to do things.”

“Oh dear, I’m not even the big boss. You would have already dumped me if I was, I’d never see you.”

“I wouldn’t,” Phil protests.

“Ugh, being the department coordinator and a professor sucks,” he complains again. “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” 

Phil shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

Dan ignores him. “I’ll bring dinner to yours and tomorrow we can do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Phil asks, and Dan nods. “Okay then, go. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Dan stands up and leans back down to plant a kiss on Phil’s forehead before he leaves.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

Phil wakes up to his phone buzzing. He taps around the bed, blindly looking for it.

“Hello?” he asks, disorientated.

“Where are you?” 

“Uh? Dan?”

“Yes, it’s me. Where are you? I came to your cubicle and someone told me you felt poorly and had to leave.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m at home. I had a migraine,” Phil explains as he sits up against the headboard.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Dan’s voice quivers.

“You were in a meeting.”

“I guess, but I wanna know things like this. What if you fainted in the middle of the street?” Dan’s voice raises slightly.

“I took a taxi, it’s fine. I should have texted you, sorry.”

Dan’s voice softens at that, “Sorry, it’s not your fault anyway. I canceled my classes for the rest of the day.”

“What?” That takes Phil aback. Dan never does stuff like canceling classes.

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there in twenty, get ready for some quality boyfriend time.”

“I’m always ready for quality time with my boyfriend,” Phil says, a big grin appearing immediately on his face.

“Good.”

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

The next week, Phil is sipping his half warm cocktail, then looking at the condensations forming on the glass, one lonely drop sliding down until it reaches the wooden counter of the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink?” a familiar voice asks behind Phil, “I saw you here all alone and I couldn’t resist coming to you.”

“I don’t know,” Phil looks over his shoulder, “that would make my boyfriend sad.”

“Yeah?” Phil nods. “And where is he?”

“He is at work. My boyfriend is a very responsible guy,” Phil says proudly.

“And you love him?”

“Plenty.” 

Dan breaks out in a big smile and leans into Phil, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” he mumbles against Phil’s skin.

“Mate, I just met you,” he teases. Dan shoves him.

“Shut up.”

“How was work?”

“It was okay, my students talked me out of assigning them another paper due on Monday, and you know what? That was for the best.”

“Great, now you’ve set the expectations too high for everyone else, thanks Dan,” Phil complains halfheartedly.

“I’m a chill professor. What can I tell you?” he shrugs.

Dan then calls the bar attendant and asks for drinks for the both of them. A comfortable silence settles between them while Phil finishes his cocktail and Dan looks at the people sitting around the pub.

“Can it be the hols already?” Dan says after he takes a sip of his drink.

“Do you have big plans?”

“Well, work but also cuddle the fuck out of you and other stuff with you.”

“I like the sound of that.” Phil hides his smile behind his glass.

“That’s good, otherwise my plans would be ruined.”

They chat and drink the night away and maybe Phil does a little too much of drinking. He is tipsy when they leave the pub, giggling at everything while Dan holds his arm firmly so he doesn’t trip.

“Daniel,” he says.

“Philip.”

“Can I ask you something?” He attempts to put on a serious expression.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you always running?” Phil whispers.

“What do you mean?” Dan frowns.

“I don’t know, I feel like you always are racing.”

“Racing?” 

Phil nods frantically. “I feel like I can’t catch up,” he confesses.

“Sorry, I guess,” Dan says, probably not understanding what Phil is trying to say.

“No, no. I know you are busy and I love you because you’re so committed to doing what you like and I admire you for that.” Dan stays quiet. “I just wish I could see you more.”

“Phil…” 

“I know we have been over this, but now it’s been six months! That is a long time isn’t it?” Phil starts rambling. “I only want to be with you as much as possible.”

“Phil.”

“I have never wanted that with anyone before. I swear I’m not trying to guilt trip you, I’m just letting you know because…”

“Phil, stop!” Dan shouts. He doesn’t look mad so Phil shuts up and waits. “Ask me if I want to move in with you,” he commands.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Phil repeats dumbfoundedly.

“Yes.”

Phil’s half drunk brain might not totally comprehend how this happened but he sure as hell breaks into a big grin and throws himself into Dan’s open arms.

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇

“Can we turn this into a proper office?” Dan asks as he puts a box on the desk in the guest room in Phil’s apartment. Their apartment. “We can get rid of the bed and put your desk here on the opposite wall so we can work together. I think you would like that since you only ever want to breathe the air that I exhale.”

Phil rolls his eyes lightheartedly and shoves Dan away.

“To answer your question, yes we can get rid of the bed, but only if we can have an office pet.”

“An office pet?” Phil nods. “Are we even allowed to have pets here?”

“A turtle!”

“What? No, turtles are boring.”

“They are not!” Phil frowns and sticks his tongue out at Dan. “I can’t believe I’m gonna be a single father.” He dramatically puts his hand to his heart and turns his back to Dan.

“You are a big idiot,” Dan says, but he still wraps his arms around Phil’s waist.

“So you are not gonna leave me alone with our turtle child?” 

“I never agreed to the turtle!”

“Fine,” Phil turns around in Dan’s embrace, “we can have a fish then.”

“Yeah,” Dan muses, “a big, pretty and colorful fish.”

“Its name is gonna be Milo.”

“Now who is moving too fast?” Dan asks amusedly.

“Catch up, boring turtle.” Phil leans forward and pecks Dan’s lips repeatedly.

Dan turns his face to the side and Phil’s lips land on his cheek instead. Phil follows Dan’s gaze; he is looking at the clock.

“How long do we have?” Phil asks, just because.

“As long as we want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, you can find me on Tumblr at babethepig. 
> 
> Title and quote from [this](http://www.materialdelectura.unam.mx/index.php/poesia-moderna/16-poesia-moderna-cat/397-no-209-dario-jaramillo-agudelo?showall=&start=28) poem.
> 
> You can reblog [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/181959322520/some-present-moments-of-the-future).


End file.
